


Modifications

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven plans some modifications to her cabin aboard <i>Voyager</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modifications

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write fanfiction)

“Doctor, I require your input,” said Seven, walking through the open door of his office.

He looked up, and took the padd she held out. Someone else might think that Seven was being brusque, maybe even rude, but he had come to find her forthrightness endearing.

“These are schematics,” he said, confused. “Cabin schematics, for a room aboard _Voyager_. Your room.”

“That is correct,” said Seven. “Please examine them, to determine if there are any alterations you wish to make before I proceed.”

“Proceed with what?” the Doctor asked. 

“We have been engaged in a romantic relationship for four months, seventeen days,” said Seven. “I believe it is appropriate for us to take the next step to sharing our living quarters.”

“That is one possible step,” he agreed. “But, Seven, I don’t have living quarters— I’m a hologram, and my mobile emitter—”

“That is why the cabin modifications are necessary,” she interrupted. “Lieutenants Paris and Torres assisted with this design, to incorporate hologram generators in my quarters, in much the same arrangement as in sickbay.”

He looked down at the padd, surprised, then back up at her. “That’s… Seven, I don’t know what to say, except— Yes, of course. When can we start these modifications?”

Seven smiled. “Today, if we wish.”

The Doctor smiled back. “That sounds wonderful.”

THE END


End file.
